His Worst Mistakes
by purpleninjaGO
Summary: "He was more than his student, he was his son."- Sensei Wu grows to care more for his first student, and fails to make the right decisions raising him three times. NOTE: Not in the same universe as 'A Sensei's Secret'. Morro is Wu's adoptive son, not biological.


**Hi there! I've got a new one-shot about Sensei Wu and Morro! Only now it's a younger Morro growing up in Wu's care. Kinda how Wu became emotionally attached to Morro. Like if he were his own son.**

 **P.S. This is not the same universe as** _A Sensei's Secret_ **. Morro isn't Wu's biological son in this. Just his adopted son.**

 **Peace out! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _He was more than his student, he was his son._

* * *

The first time he saw him his upper body was digging in the monastery's garbage. He was wearing dirty, torn clothes that were too big for his slender frame, hanging off his arms and legs and tied around the waist to keep his shirt from falling off.

When his companions ran off, he stayed. Digging through the trash to find anything of value, even food. A child desperate enough to do so.

It touches Wu's heart personally. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't question it. He has plenty of food for himself and enough to spare. If only to help the child gain some healthy weight.

The plate he fills and leaves out is picked up, though hesitantly at first. Then it is swiped away and in seconds the child is sitting feet away from Wu on a rock. He eats as if he is starving, most likely because he probably is, yet he still manages to use manners and keeps himself and his seat clean.

Wu watches with growing interest in the unknown boy. A child so young already living through so much. Wu had never liked that idea. He always had the luxury of a room and a bed of his own as a child, with a father who believed in him and a brother (no matter how stubborn) who cared for him. And this un-named child has none of that.

The dark haired boy turns around, a quick smile on his lips, then as fast as it appears it vanishes. He turns back and continues eating.

Wu thinks to himself. His father had told him he would one day take on students of his own.

#####

This goes on for a while. Wu will set out food, drink, and at times an old shirt or pants for the boy. When he looks again he will see they are gone.

Finally, Wu decides to make the first move. He has purchased a brand new complete outfit, four plates of food are placed on the ground before him, and a fresh pot of tea is prepared.

Then he sits in wait.

#####

It's the boy whom makes the sound to his right. Behind the trash hides the same little boy, though Wu can already see a difference in his weight and how much cleaner he looks in the dull tan clothes Wu had laid out for him. His black hair even neater perhaps, the strange green streak more vibrant.

He is now hesitant to approach Wu. Perhaps because he believes it too be too good to be true, that this must be a trap.

But he still reaches out, carefully pokes the plate of chicken before quickly pulling back. When Wu doesn't react hostilely, the boy reaches back out and grabs some of the food. Wu still sits in place, careful not to scare the boy. The child eats, sitting down and losing some of his previously seen manners at the mere sight of the meal before him.

There was a plate of chicken, a fresh fish, an assorted salad, and a plate of dumplings as a snack. The boy finishes of the chicken, salad, half the fish, and visibly salivates as he eats the dumplings.

Wu becomes his savior. And so they talk.

#####

It is Wu who invites the child, Morro, to live with him. Morro agrees before Wu even finishes asking the question.

He gives the boy his own room, down the hall from Wu's own as Morro seemed hesitant to be separated from his savior.

Morro finds a closet filled with new clothes, his favorite outfit becomes the teal foam shirt Wu bought him with brown pants and a darker green sash he wears as a belt.

When Wu asks him why he loves to wear it, he replies, "It's the first one you gave me." The first outfit Wu had laid out for him when he gave him his first true meal.

Morro shows Wu his true colors underneath the shell of the poor orphan boy. Wu learns Morro enjoys fish but he hates crab. "They're like ocean spiders", he says and then spits his tongue out. He is very flexible, and he is swift and fast when running. "From people chasing me away," he tells his new guardian. His stamina is rather strong for a child. "I climbed all those stairs." And he had done so every day to come and eat what Wu had left out.

#####

Morro did exactly as he was told. Whether out of gratitude or his own personality Wu wasn't quite certain, but he never pushed the boy too far.

Wu holds him in place by his forehead, Morro practicing his strikes as Wu directs him. When the boy is huffing out breathes of air he's allowed a break to rest and eat.

They sit on the floor, eating noodles in silence except the sounds of their chopsticks hitting the glass bowls. Morro is a more silent child, Wu learned he mostly only speaks when he isn't the first to talk. So most often, Wu begins a discussion just so Morro can steer the conversation to what he wishes.

And this time, is no different. "You're training is showing great promise Morro."

The dark haired boy looked up at his Sensei.

"Thank you Sensei. But my endurance is still weak."

Poor boy. Always a perfectionist with himself.

"That is why we practice Morro. You have barely begun, time is the best teacher."

"I believe you far more than time."

Morro mumbled it, but Wu still heard it. Why it was more touching to him than it should be he didn't know, but he didn't question it. He just spent the moment with his student peacefully. The boy who trusted him more than time itself.

They go to sleep after training. Wu watches at first as Morro enters his room. The boy stops, looks back at him. "Good night Sensei."

Wu can't stop his small smile from appearing. Even if he had tried. "Good night Morro."

#####

Wu wakes up to a loud roll of thunder and a scream. He bolts upright and is throwing on a robe, any robe at all. The only thing on his mind being the small boy under his care whose training is still incomplete.

He's in front of Morro's room and the door is open before he even realizes he's there.

In Morro's bed is a lump covered in blankets, shaking near violently at the small rumbles coming from outside as it stormed. The next loud crash of lightning caused another loud shriek, and Wu was already in the room and kneeling down to his scared student. His gentle touch lands on the lump's back and Morro yelps at the unseen presence.

"Morro, calm yourself. It is just me."

The lump relaxes. Morro's shaking lessens and his body relaxes under Wu's reassuring touch.

"Can you come out?"

He sees movement where Morro's head should be, he's shaking his head 'no'.

"Morro, the storm is outside. We are indoors. There is no way for it to harm you so long as I am here."

The black hair peaks out at the top, followed by eyes, and then down to the mouth and chin. Morro stares at his teacher, and Wu sees many emotions in those innocent orbs. He's afraid, obviously, and embarrassed that he is afraid, and… angry? Frustrated? Of himself being scared of the storm?

He whispers, "I'm sorry Sensei."

Wu feels his mouth dip into a small frown.

He rubs Morro's head soothingly, giving him a small shake of his head. "Do not apologize."

"B-but Sensei, I'm afraid."

"Everyone has fears Morro. Strength does not come from being fearless. Strength comes from overcoming fears."

The dark haired boy sat up in his bed, looking at his Sensei with still misty eyes. He sniffled, wiped his sleeve over his eyes, and nodded his head. Wu smiled at him and rubbed his back, proud. Then another loud clash of lightning hit. Morro cringed and squeaked, his face lightly turning red in embarrassment and frustration with himself.

Wu's smile didn't waver.

"Morro, perhaps I could stay in your room tonight. We can begin your training far quicker if we rise as the same time."

The child's eyes glistened as he nodded his head. Hesitant. "H-Hai Sensei."

And Wu continued to move his own blanket and pillow to form a makeshift bed on the floor of Morro's room. The storm did pass, but by then Morro had fallen fast asleep, comforted by his guardian's presence. Wu had been awake though, listening as the rain lessened to a small patter against the monastery's outer walls. He could have returned to his room. He could sneak out while his student slept and he wouldn't know.

But he looked at Morro sleeping.

His black hair draped over his face slightly and rested slick against his pillow. His face, which normally was always tense around his eyes, was so relaxed. His lips rested in a soft smile, so peaceful and loving. This boy was his responsibility. He's known that for a while now. But seeing this child sleeping, so utterly trusting of him, made it hit Wu all at once.

Morro was _his_ child.

#####

It is the other students that help push Morro further out of his shell.

Other students come, then leave for their own homes. Their families. Some stay for periods of time, few even for a year, but they always leave eventually. The only one who is always there is Morro.

The children get along well most of the time. Morro learns how to be social with children his age. The boys play games and invite him to join while the girls talk of and to him about random topics. The children enjoy playing with a red rubber ball in the court yard. Morro enjoys never being last pick for either team.

When they train Morro doesn't give up. He follows Wu's orders to the letter.

When knocked down.

"Get up."

He gets back on his feet and faces the child who knocked him down. And he pins them a few minutes later.

He is still awkward though. Wu thinks perhaps that will never change. When around the other boys he refuses to brag of his growing skills, and he still is never the first to start a conversation.

But in time, Wu thinks, perhaps his student will grow in more than just strength and skill.

#####

It's Morro that surprises Wu with his own natural talents.

When they are not training Wu took it upon himself to show Morro new things. This time, a kite.

Morro takes it in his hands, looking at both sides before back at his Sensei. Wu nods his head to the boy and gives him a small smile.

Morro waves the kite back and forth, the red and orange patterns vibrant in the sunlight.

Wu shakes his head and gestures to the sky. "It's meant to fly, Morro. It is a kite."

Morro studies the kite's thin paper material and the strings attached to the back.

Wu watches with a smile, when he hears the tea kettle he had put on come to a boil, screeching. He tells Morro he would return and runs inside to take care of his drink.

When he goes back outside, fresh cup of tea in hand, he sees from a short distance the kite up in the air and flying. He is surprised Morro was able to understand how to get the kite airborne on his own.

He exits the gate of the monastery to return to his spot beside his student. But he sees something far more surprising than Morro holding the kite by its string.

Morro is not touching the kite at all.

His arms are out stretched, gaze focused on the kite in the sky, with controlled gusts keeping the paper toy up in the air.

Wu's jaw drops slightly. He had never seen this before from his student. Never had Morro showed signs of possessing an elemental power, but he cannot deny what is happening right in front of his own eyes. Morro, a descendant of the original master of wind.

And using his powers already, at such a young age.

Wu felt somewhat prideful. His student, a prodigy.

A prodigy.

A… prodigy…

Could it be, that Morro will be become the green ninja?

#####

Wu tells Morro in private of his theories. He cannot remember Morro ever looking so excited, nor him training so late into the night.

He practices far more often. As a result he becomes far less timid around others. And because of that, he gains more confidence in himself.

He becomes near unbeatable against the other students.

But with his newfound confidence, came new issues.

Morro was becoming more and more arrogant with his increasing skills. His drive, though it helps improve his confidence, causes him to become more aggressive with each fight. When his opponent is down, he now continues to fight them, demanding more.

He spars with other students in the court yard as Wu watches.

When he knocks down his last opponent, he approaches a previous one still on the ground.

"Get up." His tone almost threatens.

Wu does not like this.

"Get up!" He grabs the boy by his shirt.

Wu decides to step in. "Enough!"

Morro stops his approach on the downed student and turns back to his guardian.

"But Sensei, if I'm going to be the green ninja, I- I need greater tasks."

"I said, _enough_!" Wu narrows his eyes.

He walked away from his student before either could say something they may regret. He shook his head, entering the temple.

He had been in too much of a rush, he realizes his first mistake. But now Morro is growing too full-of-himself. He needs to find a way to stop this before the boy does something unforgivable, or possibly dangerous.

Should he attempt something fatal because he wished to impress Wu…

Wu would never forgive himself if his charge was harmed in an effort to prove himself to his sensei.

He needed to put an end to this.

He needed to answer the questions.

#####

Morro bows before he enters his Sensei's room, still polite and proper. Just as Wu taught him.

Wu stands before him holding the green gi, the weapons displayed before them both on the floor.

Morro smiles as he walks toward his teacher.

He stands directly in the middle of the weapons, eyes closed in excitement with a bright smile on his lips.

But nothing happens.

Wu shakes his head, a flat line on his lips.

Morro opens his eyes in shock at nothing happening. His excitement turning to horror.

"I'll train more! Learn more lessons!" He begs with his hands clasped together.

"I'm sorry," Wu bows his head.

He _is_ sorry. To see all his students ambition and hope be drained from his eyes. It was heart breaking to him. This boy that he has raised, has cared for and loved.

He turns away from him. "Destiny has spoken."

Morro backs away, he can hear his footsteps.

"Then I refuse…" he hears loud snaps of wood and faces his student, surprise in his eyes at him tearing the sliding door from the wall "TO LISTEN!"

Wu watches his student lose his temper, becoming violent.

"I AM the green ninja! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE!"

Morro runs out of the room in fury.

Wu can only stand there and frown. This had gone horribly wrong. Now Morro's temper was worse than ever. He had hoped this would put an end to Morro's striving need to be better.

Had Morro been the green ninja than he could understand he was exactly where he needed to be in training, and Wu hoped he would calm down if he had finally received an answer.

And Wu had hoped that had Morro not passed, he would understand there was no need to be so forceful with the other students.

But that had not been the case.

Not in the slightest.

Wu had made his second mistake with Morro.

#####

It is Wu that panics when he finds Morro's room empty.

His student was nowhere in sight. His bed was made and none of his essentials were missing.

He could feel the air being sucked from his lungs in his panic.

Morro had ran off.

He brought rope with him, looking from tree to tree for the dark haired boy he's come to care for so much.

When he finds him, he nearly screams.

Morro approaches a dark cave, throws a stick inside, and sneers at the entrance.

The entrance of a Grundle cave.

The large beast charges out, snarling and looking for the one who disturbed its home. It smells and sees Morro standing at the front of its home, and charges, roaring.

Morro runs as fast as he can to gain a head start on the beast. But Wu sees that he will quickly run out of energy at the rate he is pushing himself to stay ahead of the Grundle. Morro will not last long enough to lose the Grundle and allow it to lose interest in its chase.

As the Grundle gains ground on Morro Wu throws and quickly fastens the rope around a tree branch. He swings down and avoids the trees braches, ducking.

Just as the Grundle lunges forward and is about to snap its jaws. Wu grabs his charge by his waist and pulls them both up, swing away from the beast as it clamps its jaws down on nothing but air. They land safely on another branch across from Wu's previous perch.

He hold the boy still for a second, letting both their breathing even out and to allow his own hectic mind to calm. He had honestly felt… had he been just… one second late…

He pushes the thoughts as far out of his head as he can

"You see Sensei," Morro beams a smile up at him "it was destiny for you to save me! I can still be the green ninja!"

Wu feels his lips tug downwards into a frown.

He has only made things worse. Now Morro is putting himself in harm's way to prove himself.

This has to stop.

Wu cannot let this progress any further.

#####

Wu only watches as Morro packs his bag to leave. He says he will find the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb and prove he is worthy.

Wu told him it could not be found. His father had left him no message. Nothing to go by or search with.

He watches his student… his child pack a sack of his clothing.

Unnoticed to the child, Wu slips in a few packed meals when Morro isn't looking. Along with a few small medical supplies.

He tries to convince his child one last time to stay. That he cannot find the Lost Tomb of his father.

Morro storms out, not listening.

Wu watches him walk away.

He feels pain in his chest as he watches the dark hair grow further and further away. Even after he can no longer see his child walking down the steps, he stands there and stares at where his body had once been.

The boy he had raised, had cared for and protected for the past few years, had disappeared before his eyes. And worse, Wu hadn't fought for him to stay. Why? Why didn't he fight for him? Why didn't he tell Morro he hadn't needed to prove himself worthy? He had been perfect as he had been. Has been perfect since the day Wu first saw him. A scared child that he took in and raised as… his son.

Wu lets his heart turn to dust in his chest before the tears silently drip down his face.

He doesn't go back inside until it is too dark to see the spot he had last seen Morro, leaving a trail of tear drops behind him.

He leaves the gate unlocked the entire night… and the next day… and the rest of that week.

Wu let his son walk away without a fight.

His third worst mistake, and the worst one of all.

* * *

 **Well I sure hope you guys liked this. I am just so fascinated with the idea of Sensei Wu's first student! I mean, I've read at least a dozen fan fictions where they talk about his or his and Garmadon's first student. A lot of different things are being added to the Ninjago-verse right?**

 **Oh wow! 3396 word count not including the Author's Notes at the top and bottom! Well, this was just supposed to be one big one-shot. Though I still got a lot of ideas in my head. Maybe I should make a series of one-shots about Wu and Morro. That could be fun. Ah I'm too exhausted to care right now! I've been working on finishing this all day and now I'm totally brain-drained.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **-purpleninjaGO**


End file.
